Call of Zelda:The Legend of Duty
by 94GuitarLord
Summary: A world of constant war where the line between hero and villain is a thin and frail one, mad power hungry lunatics fight to maintain supremacy and no one wins...A magical, ancient kingdom in a faraway land where a lone hero must stand and fight against the forces of evil and banish the coming darkness...These 2 stories may seem worlds apart but that wont last too long...


**Call of Zelda: The Legend of Duty.**

_Hi everybody.I'm Teh GuitarLord and here's my 1st ever you can ascertain _

_from the title it's a Call of Duty/Legend of Zelda crossover, specifically Modern Warfare 1_

_and Twilight sit back and enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: New Blood.**_

It was just another ordinary day at the office for Captain Price and the boys . Russia was caught up in a civil war between Loyalists and Ultranationalists with 15000 nukes at stake, a middle eastern dictator with the minerals to be the big man named Khaled Al Asad was stirring up trouble for the Americans and he had a new recruit joining, some muppet called "Soap". So apart from getting to see what this rookie could do, he wasn't expecting anything interesting that day. But before that his right hand man Gaz had to test his abilities. These consisted of simple tasks where he had to shoot his rifle, switch to his pistol and knife a watermelon. Either the high ups were taking the fucking piss or Gaz made this shit up when he was drunk but regardless it actually worked quite well with most recruits in determining their abilities of following orders. And Soap passed the tests efficiently enough."Proper good job mate, Captain Price wants to see luck" said Gaz. Then when it came time to meet face to face with this new blood he said "Right what the hell kind of name is Soap eh, how'd a muppet like you pass selection?" There was no reply."Well soldier are you going to say something back to me and be a man or are you going to be one of those quiet bastards?" still no answer.

"Fine then talk or no talk it doesn't matter to me, all I care about is you doing you're job, now then Soap its your turn for the CQB up the ladder and we'll else head to observation" And so he went on telling him to take the MP5 and flashbangs and how this test was a way to determine his combat abilities by running the cargoship solo in 60 seconds."Gaz holds the current squad record at 19 seconds. Think you can beat it son?" asked Price."You got no chance mate" said Gaz."Ready, set GO GO GO!" and so everyone stood by impressed by Soaps reflexes, aiming and physical time Price would yell which position to hit, when to use his flashbangs and each time he nailed it and he raced to the finish line in 17 seconds. Even Gaz was taken aback by this rookies potential."I'm impressed Soap, we may make a soldier out of you yet." said Price."Thank you sir."muttered Soap quietly."That's all you can say to me is to kiss my arse after finally speaking up instead of cowering like a quiet bastard?Thank you?"bellowed Price."No sir it's not." said Soap,now standing defiantly against his captain."And by the way sir I may appear be a quiet bastard but at least I don't have the mustache of a World War 1 era porn star."

"The base fell silent with everyone's eyes on him for what seemed like a nightmarish eternity with Price and Soap engaged in a manly staring dared move, laugh or even bat an tension of what Price would do and say to this rookie was like finally after 5 minutes of this he reached out and to everyone's surprise patted him on the back and gave a little chuckle under his breath."Not bad Soap, you'll get along fine here. Right everyone gather round for the briefing on our next assignment". The group gathered round the as they were getting ready, Gaz loaded the mission objective on the screen."Alright lads the intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia. We've located the package on an Estonian medium sized freighter registration number 52775 somewhere near the Bering believe this may be linked with reports we've been getting on the Russians working with some experimental new weapon type we've not heard mission is to locate these plans at all is a small security detail on board." "Rules of engagement sir?" "Crew Expendable. Lets move out."And as they were loading their gear up for Soaps 1st real assignment, he couldn't help but feel uneasy liked he just signed up for something bigger than he for some reason he felt a bit it was nothing. Maybe it was his nerves waiting to get started. Or maybe it was just just his rookie mentality because he hadn't seen any action and he wanted to prove himself. Or maybe it was time would tell.


End file.
